1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to coolers and more particularly to a cooler having a body equipped with multiple compartments, any one of which being individually accessible via selective alignment therewith by an access port located in a lid rotatably mounted to the body.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Coolers are well known in the art to provide a portable structure having insulative properties for keeping foods and beverages cold or hot. Usually, coolers are constructed of four side walls of more-or-less rectangular shape joined by a bottom wall and a lid hingedly mounted to one of the side walls. While other shapes may also be used for coolers, there is the problem that opening the lid results in all the contents of the cooler being open to the air, thereby adversely affecting the insulatory performance of the cooler for any of the contents not being sought when the lid was opened.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a cooler which affords individual access to only a specific portion of the cooler at any one time whereat only the contents sought are subjected to being open to the air, while at the same time being compact, lightweight and portable.